The Marauder Daycare
by a thousand pieces
Summary: AU The Marauders have children their wives are away and they have to look after the kids. But Sirius put an Ad in the paper saying they are a daycare. UH OH! Read and review plz. Lil' bit of DHr
1. begin

_**The Marauder daycare**_

_**Summary: The marauders have decided to open a daycare. Their children attend and so do some other three year olds.**_

Remus Lupin sat in his house with his little boy Joey. His wife Jennifer and her two best friends Lily Potter and Celeste Black had gone away for the week.

Joey was on the floor playing with some blocks which had letters and numbers on them. He had dirty blonde hair and gray eyes.

There was a _pop_ and James Potter stood in front of Remus.

"Hi Moony old pal. Where's Sirius?" said James

"He's not here yet James." replied Remus and then he added, "Hey Harry"

Harry Potter was currently wriggling out of his father's grasp. James put him down. Harry had a mop of messy black hair and his bright emerald eyes shone. He started to play with some crayons.

Another _pop _and Sirius Black stood there his daughter stood behind his legs.

"Sorry I'm late guys I decided to put an Ad in the Daily Prophet. We shall have children coming here soon." explained Sirius

"SIRIUS, please tell me you are joking. We can hardly take care of our own." shouted Remus

"Don't worry about it Moony." said Sirius

Zara had now wandered off a broom in her hand. She had an amber eye and a dark brown eye. Her hair was black and left untied.

Harry had now got up and started to walk over to Joey.

"What 'u doing?" asked Harry innocently.

"Playing wit my blocks, see" said Joey pointing at the tower of wooden blocks.

"I'm Hawwy." explained Harry

"I be Joey." replied Joey.

Zara saw the two boys playing together and went over to them. Her broom lay forgotten on the floor.

"Can I pay too?" asked Zara

"NO!" shouted Harry.

This caught the adults attention, all three marauders looked at them.

"Why can't I pay?" Zara shouted back

"'Cos you're a giwl" replied Harry

"FINE!" shouted Zara and stormed back to her broom.

At that moment there was a knock on the door, and there stood Molly Weasly, with little Ron in her hands.

"Ah Remus I saw the Ad in the Daily Prophet. I going to visit my sister and I don't trust Arthur with my youngest." Molly explained.

"We'll take good care of Ron." said Sirius.

Molly set Ron down on the floor.

"Bye Ron." She said. Molly tried to give her son a kiss but he ducked and she missed.

James waved her off and closed the door, but opened it straight away as there was another knock.

A plump woman with curly brown hair stood there with a little girl in her hands.

"I am Jane Granger." (A/N: Yes it's Hermione's grandma)

"I would like to place my grand-daughter in your care." said Jane she set Hermione down and said good day.

Hermione walked over to Zara.

"Hi I'm Hermione." said Hermione holding her hand out.

"I'm Zara Orion Padfoot Back." said Zara and shook Hermione hand.

Both girls kept talking to each other.

Ron was talking to Harry and Ron. They had started to build a train track and playing with the trains. Ron looked up and saw Hermione.

"Wow she pretty." gasped Ron

"But she a giwl." said Harry

There was another _pop_ and there stood Narcissa Malfoy stood there Draco and Blaise Zabini by her side.

"Nice to see you being useful Siruis." she sneered. "Take care of my little darling and Blaise I have to go shopping."

Draco was currently licking a lollipop and Blaise had a bag with different coloured beakers and tubes in. A sort of miniature potions kit.

"He's cute." whispered Hermione.

"Which one?" asked Zara

"The one with yellow hair." she replied

"Oh, that's my cousin Draco." Zara said.

Hermione was up and walked over to Draco.

"Sirius, you better hope there are no more children coming because there is no way, we could look after them!" exclaimed Prongs.

**A/N: All done, hope you like the new fic. **

**Sneek Peek:**

"_Snack time!" shouted Sirius_

"_Sirius we don't have any snacks." whispered Remus_

_The toddlers all ran towards them, oh this was going to be a long day._


	2. sugar

**Reviews:**

_**misoa 13: They'll be in trouble when the wives come back**_

_**Semma: I am continuing**_

_**lovin midnight draco: Don't fall off chairs, thank you for reviewing**_

_**Jelly1221: HI, I'm glad you like the story.**_

_**Jade-eye Halliwell: Here's the update**_

_**Ashley: Of course you smell trouble. (That might actually be my lunch)**_

_**rumia: Hi rumi, how are you? Yeah Harry's a bit of a meanie I'll try to make him nicer just for you. :)**_

_**Regulus the pirate: Cool name.**_

_**Brittanty: It could be fun. Stick around and find out**_

_**Moonlight- Glow: I hope it'll be a good story**_

_**I-Confuse-Everyone: So do I**_

_**lilla flikan hermione: Do I really rock? By the way I am a girl**_

_**Carnivalgirl: Updated**_

_**coolmarauders: Yep it is a sort of Daddy Day Care**_

_**quidditchgirl13: Thanks for the review**_

_**Catty0798: You review to all my stories. You are soooo brill!**_

_**constructivelycritical: Thanks for the critisim(sp?) I will take it into mind when I'm writing. :)**_

_**fluffy-89: The kids are cute!**_

_**rockergirl13: Thank you for checking out my story. MAJOR ptential, really?**_

_**NKB: I hope it'll be hilarious.**_

_**DoNtLetMeGetMe: Hi, this chapter is dedicated to you my first reviewer.**_

_**Marauder daycare**_

"Hi," said Hermione as she walked up to Draco. "I'm Hewmione."

"I'm Dwaco Malfoy. And this is my fwiend Blaise." explained Draco.

Draco had started to walk away, and Hermione followed him her doll dragging behind her.

¬!&()+

"You're a meanie." said Zara.

She was trying to talk to Harry, and trying to get Harry to talk to her.

"Tha's no nice to say." said Joey

"Harry was't nice to me." Zara replied hitting Harry with her broom.

"OW! what was tha' fow." screamed Harry

"For not 'etting me pay with you."

"Sowwy." said Harry looking at his feet.

"S'okay."

They decided to hug. Joey coughed and they hugged him too.

¬!"£$&()+

Draco ran up to James and tugged his trouser leg.

"What's the matter Draco?" asked James

"Hewmione keeps following me. She's twying to kiss me." explained Draco

"Well she's not now so go and play." said Remus.

Sure enough Hermione was talking to Ron and Blaise.

¬!"£$&()+

"Hello, I'm Ron." said Ron "What's in the bag?"

"Don' be nosy. I'm Baise." said Blaise

"I not nosy." said Hermione

"There are bottes in there." Blaise said takig out the bottles.

"Can I have a go?" asked Ron

"Hmmmm," Blaise thought for a moment "Sure."

Ron poured a pink and green liquid together and it started to fizz. It bubbled onto the floor and started to burn a small hole in it.

The three children split up.

¬!"£$&()+

Draco was sitting on a chair and didn't notice Hermione hiding behind it.

She suddenly pooped out and tried to kiss him again.

Draco jumped off the chair and shouted, "Stay away fwom me!"

Hermione was startled and fell backwards, tripped over the train tracks and into some of Joey's blocks which were scattered on the floor.

For a moment everything stopped until Hermione broke the silence with a loud wail.

"Draco that wasn't very nice. You get a time out." said Remus as he took Draco away.

"But... I...no.." Draco spluttered

Hermione got up and sniffed. She felt quite guilty. It wasbn't Draco's fault she had fallen.

She went up to Sirius and said, "Mr. Girly Man Sir, it wasn't Draco's fault I fell. But he should have a time out because he wouldn't let me kiss him."

Draco was taken out of his time out.

"I was just called Mr. Girly Man Sir!"

¬!"£$&()+

"Hey Moony what time is it?" asked Sirius.

"Well Mr. Girly Man Sir it's 12:00" replied Remus

"That's not funny."

"Of course it is Padfoot!" explained James

"Snack time!" shouted Sirius

"Sirius we don't have any snacks." whispered Remus

The toddlers all ran towards them, oh this was going to be a long day.

"Snacks." they all screamed

With one _pop_ Sirius was gone. Annother _pop _and he was back holding a bottle of fizzing apple juice and cookie, chocolate frogs and Bertie Bott's Every flavour beans.

"Sirius we can't give tham that. They'll be hyper." screamed Jmes

Too late Sirius had started to hand things out.

¬!"£$&()+

After the children had finished eating complete chaos broke out. The children were running around and screamming.

"I'll kill Sirius." said Remus as he picked up Blaise and Joey who were now asleep.

The children were slowly falling asleep.

All apart from Zara.

Sirius was currently asleep on the sofa. And Zara had found the finger paints.

She crawled up onto her Dad's lap and started to smear paint on his face. She smiled at her masterpiece.

Remus and James were sniggering in the corner as Zara fell asleeep in her father's lap

**A/N: Thankiees for the reviews I would really like some more.**

**Harry: So would we**

**Zara:( hits Harry with broom) don't be a meanie**

**Joey: Look at the blocks.**

**Draco:Keep he away fwom me**

**Hermione:Hi draco**

**Blaise:See you next chapter**

**Ron:Yeh byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**


	3. awake

_**Marauder Daycare**_

**Disclaimer: I forgot this before. This goes for all the chapters. I OWN NOTHING BUT A CARDBOARD BOX AND THIS COMPUTER.**

**On with the story**

_**Reviews:**_

_**neostar:Thanks for reviewing . Cookie (:)**_

_**GoKissBacon: A lot of people like the Mr. Girly Man Sir. (:)**_

_**DoNtLetMeGetMe: Would you please BETA for me. I'll send you the next chapter if you say yes. No star trk kid I don't think...yet! (:) cookie.**_

_**quidditchgirl13: I'm going (:)**_

_**Regulus the pirate: What's adorable the story or the kids. (:) cookieeee**_

_**coolmarauders: MWAHAHAHAHA Zara is evil. Hermione might be kissed or she might not be! (:)**_

_**rumia: Hey rumi! I'm fine mate but this Antic Drama course is tiring me out. Love you loads. (:)**_

_**fluffy-89: Take a breath. Yes what will happen when the wives are home. Hmmmmmm (:)**_

_**N-Katty-B: Poor gum. I will have some conflict between the golden trio and Draco at one point in the story.(:)**_

_**Karlee: I think you mean update soon not review. lol (:)**_

_**rockergurl13: Yeah I was like Zara when I was little. Mum says I was even worse. (:) cookie**_

_**Catty0798: Yes I changed my name. I'll give warning next time sorry. I have a three year old cousin so , she's always hyper. Then again so am I. (:)**_

_**I-Confuse-Everyone: Yes it does seem like the film. (:)**_

_**dontletmegetme: Did you review twice. Oh well get another cookie if you did (:)**_

_**misao13:Call him whatever you like. :-P lol (:)**_

_**Moonlight-Glow: Youy shall see his reaction now! (:)**_

_**Carnivalgirl: Chapter dedication is to you. (:) cookie and fizzing apple juice!**_

Sirius started to stir, when he woke up he saw there wan no one around. Sirius walked into the kitchen but there was no one there either. He now started to panic. He ran out into the garden to see all the children and James and Remus there. The paddling pool was out and all of them were playing.

Sirius sat down on a chair next to James and Remus. Straight away the other two marauder began to laugh.

"What?" asked Sirius. "What? What's so funny?"

James conjured up a mirror. Sirius looked at his reflection. His face had blue,green,yellow and red paint on. His hair (thanks to James) was now a bright ... no violet shade of pink with blue paint streaks.

"Who... what...did.." he stuttered pointing at himself.

"Like father like daughter." chuckled Remus

"You...Zara...no" Sirius stuttered again.

"Yes." said Remus simply

Zara was currently watching Harry ride her broom. When he had finished she started to clap.

"ZARA ORION PADFOOT BLACK! DID YOU DO THIS TO DADDY!" Sirius screamed.

Zara started to smile.

"NO IT'S NOT FUNNY WAIT UNTILL YOUR MUMMY COMES HOME THEN WE'LL SEE WHO'S LAUGHING." Sirius shouted, his face was red and sweaty.

Zara's bottom lip started to tremble. Then all of a sudden she started to wail.

Oh no Sirius thought.

"Zara, Daddy didn't mean it." he said smiling.

James and Remus were doubled over laughing.

Harry saw Zara crying and saw it was Sirius' fault. Harry grabbed Zara's broomstick and went behind Sirius. He hit Sirius in the back of the knees.

"Your a meanie!" Harry shouted. "Say your sorry."

James and Remus were rolling around on the floor laughing.

"That's the way son." James gasped

"Sorry." sirius said.

¬!"£$&()+

"See Dwaco. Why can't you be nice to me like tha?" asked Hermione.

Draco just shrugged and walked away.

"Boys." Hermione muttered

"Hi Hermione." said Ron

"Hi Won. Want to play wit me?" asked Hermione.

"Sure!" said Ron

"Tha Mr. Girly Man is not nice."

¬!"£$&()+

"Look Dwaco. Hermione doesn't like you any mowe. She like Won." explained Blaise

"No she my giwl. I teach Won to take my giwl." said Draco.

"You don' haf to teach him Dwaco. He did it." said Blaise.

"Shut up Baise."

¬!"£$&()+

"Thank you Hawwy. For hitting my Daddy." said Zara

"It's okay." said Harry

Zara looked at her feet, then gave him a peck on the cheek.

¬!"£$&()+

"Oh look isn't that nice. Zara and Harry are friends, so are Hermione and Ron." said Remus "Hang on...where's Joey?"

"Oh crap." said James as they all split up to find him. Well not Sirius he was picking paint off his face.

After five minutes of intensive searching and paint picking, they found Joey playing in the mud. And Sirius' face was bright red and also had nail marks in it.

"Found him." said Remus. "But he needs a bath."

Remus took Joey and started to walk towards the house.

"We better take these lot back inside." said James.

"Come on guys let's go." said Sirius

The children carried on playing. Not listening to Sirius.

"Come on guys let's go." said James.

All the children ran towards James.

"They don't like you because you shouted at one of their kind." James explained as he walked in with the children.

Sirius stood alone outside in the garden completly puzzled and wondering why he had ever had children.

**Chapter fin**

**Please review**

**Sirius: I'm all alone there's no one here beside me.**

**Sirius quiet**

**Sirius: I'm wondering why I ever had a child.**

**Sirius I swear if you don't shut it I will make sure they keep picking on you!**

**Please review**


	4. fight

_**Marauder Daycare**_

_**Reviews:**_

_**Dark-Saiyan-Angel: Thank you for the review blushes Cookie (:)**_

_**BloodyPenhand: Yip here I am with more. (:)**_

_**Marikilia68: Thanks (:)**_

_**Kandygurl14: Thank you. (:)**_

_**DoNtLetMeGetMe: I might add a Marauder obsessed person involved in the next chapter. lol (:)**_

_**padfootbabe: Updated (:)**_

_**Meghan: Get off the floor please otherwise you can't review anymore. (:)**_

_**rockergurl13: I'm glad you like that line. It was what one of my uncles said once when he was playing with my baby cousins. lol (:)**_

_**readingfreak1: I will keep it up. (:)**_

_**Titansgirl27: Oh don't feel bad for Sirius he'll get over it in time lol (:)**_

_**anwen: Sure I'll check out your stories. Glad you like mine! (:) cookie**_

_**angelps7: Don't judge a storie by it's crap title and summary. LOL!. (:)**_

_**foxeran: Thankiees. (:)**_

_**PadfootRoxMySox007: Calm down here more. (:)**_

_**coolmarauders: Poor Sirius indeed . lol. (:)**_

_**quidditchgirl13: Yes Dwaco like Hewmione. Hmmmm wonder what will happen? (:)**_

_**fluffy-89: Yes keep breathing pwease. (:)**_

_**Carnivalgirl: You were the first to review to the last chapter that's hjow I put my dedications. lol (:)**_

_**Catty0798:AHHHH not the McDonalds advert. lol. (:) cookie**_

_**NKB: Glad you like the story. And a lot of peeps like the Z/H shipping I think if I did anything else they would flame lol.(:)**_

_**KicKstand: Dedication is to you. Well done for being the best observer. pats you on the head**_

_**Sorry for not updating I was on my hols. So here the next chappie!**_

"Padfoot you coming inside or what?" asked James.

Sirius started to make his way back to the hose, while muttering, "Why me, I'm the nicest marauder."

¬!"£$&()+

Back in the house Joey had had his bath and was clean again. He started to walk over to his friends.

"I hate bafs." he said.

"But ew were smelly." said Ron

Joey 'hmphed' and looked away. All the children knew it was true but wouldn't say anything.

Draco and Blaise were watching this display from across the room. Draco did not look happy.

"So Dwaco are you gonna teach Won." asked Blaise

Draco sighed, "Baise, ew gots to undersit the sky of fings."

Blaise looked thoroughly lconfused. Why was Draco using these big words. Draco had sensed Blaise's confusion.

"Ne'r mine. I 'ave to fight Won. It works in the stowies." explained Draco

"OH!" said Blaise finally understanding.

Draco was already making his way across the room.

¬!"£$&()+

The pack was laughing when Draco went up to Ron and tapped him on the shoulder.Ron turned around and saw Draco, he put his hand up to wave, Draco grabbed Ron's arm and bit it. Ron cried out in pain.

"AHHHH! What was that for?" Ron said

"For stealing my giwl." said Draco as he kicked Ron.

"Ah!" screamed Ron.

Harry and Joey were now ready to stick up for their friend. They both ran at Draco, caught one of his arms and pushed him onto the floor.

Draco's face was red with anger. Blaise had started to move away, he didn't want to get involved. This looked way to dangerous to him. When he was a safe distance away, (About two steps) he sat down and took out his potion bottles again.

The fight was getting way out of hand now. Hermione had started to cry again.

Remus, Sirius and James walked into the room and saw what was going on. They were trying to pry Joey and Harry of Draco. Zara went up to Draco and slapped him, Draco picked up one of Blaise's potion bottles. As he swung it round it hit the chair and smashed leaving jagged edges. Draco didn't notice and hit Zara's face.

Remus picked up Draco. Sirius picked up a crying Zara. James took the bottle from Draco and chucked it in the bin.

"Moony, what am I suppose to do?" asked Sirius, Zara's eye was bleeding badly.

"Pass her here." said Remus. Both men swapped the child they were holding.

Remus took Zara into the kitchen where all the potions were kept to heal things. James had taken the children into the other room while he put the hoover on to clean up the broken glass.

¬!"£$&()+

Sirius was in the other room with the children. Narcissa Malfoy stepped through the fire place.

"What do you want now, Sirius." she asked very annoyed to be disturbed on her shopping trip.

"Your son has gone and started a fight with the children for no reason." said Sirius once again red in the face.

"Mum, it was Won's fault. He had my giwl." explained Draco to his Mum.

"And who does my little boy like?" asked Nacissa

Draco pointed to Hermione.

"What's the girl's name, Sirius?" she asked.

"Hermione Granger, granddaughter of..." Sirius had started

"A Mudblood. My son has been associating with Mudbloods!" shouted Cissy.

"Don't call Hermione a mudblood." Sirius shouted back.

"Draco, Blaise come on we're going home. You are never to talk to that girl again." she said as she picked up both children and left through the fire place.

James entered the room, "What were you shouting about Sirius?" he asked

"It was nothing." said Sirius as he sat down on the sofa.

"You know this was your fault your the one who wanted to open a daycare." said James

"Thanks for making me feel better Prongs. I think I'll go find some help." said Sirius.

He went off to write a letter to the Daily prophet.

**Chapter fin.**

**Hoped you like it. **

**Also KicKstand and DonTLetMeGetMe thanks for taking the quiz on bebo you know me better than some of my close friends. lol**

**Until next time**

**a thousand pieces**


	5. hoover

_**Marauder Daycare**_

_**Reviews:**_

**rockergurl13: Yes Draco is a smart little tyke. Cookie (:)**

**fluffy-89: Sorry for the long wait. (:)**

**anwen: Yes they are little cuties (:)**

**KicKstand: Thanks for your review you hyper girl. Yeh I did see the preview. OMG it looks sooooo good. (:)**

**readingfreak1: Thanks: (:)**

**Carnivalgirl: Sorry about the Ron bashing but it all turned out fine in the end (:)**

**NKB: No more fighting now. lol (:)**

**superspunky7: You would be surprised at how well 3 year olds can fight. lol (:)**

**siriuslyaphanatic: You don't know where I live checks out of the window (:)**

**DoNtLetMeGetMe: I know but what will happen now that Draco has gone. (:)**

**quidditchgirl13: Chapter dedication to you. Not so much of an ASAP update sorry. (:)**

¬!"£$&()+

Zara had now been moped up, but Remus told Sirius that a scar would be left across the left side of her face. Zara now kept hiding her face behind her hair.

"Why 'ew keep hidin' Zawa?" asked Ron.

"'Cos I got hurted and I looks ugly now!" said Zara.

Hermione hugged her and said, "Don't worry, 'ew is stills 'ew."

¬!"£$&()+

Harry and Joey had found the hoover. (UH OH).

"Was 'tis fing?" asked Harry

"I don't no, but the's a lot of shiiiiineeeeeee buttons." exclaimed Joey

"It has a nose." said Harry "Like an elepot, my Mum tolds me 'at"

Harry grabbed hold of the 'nose'. Joey still astounded by the button pushed one and the hoover started to suck Harry's cheek. (A/N: I have seen this happen to my cousin, it's cruel but soooooo funny!)

Harry screamed and everyone rushed into the room. Remus turned the hoover off, and James picked up Harry.

"Why can't kids stay out of trouble? Just for two minutes?" asked Sirius

"Of course they can't." said Remus

While Sirius, James and Remus were talking Joey up the 'nose' again and held it towards his Dad. Zara and Ron looked at him. Ron smiled as Zara pushed the on button again.

"AHHHH WHAT TH..." screamed Remus.

Sirius turned the hoover off again started to chuckle.

"Shut up Sirius." said Remus

**A/N: I know it's a short chapter, and I am very sorry. School has started again and I'm fasting, so I am very sorry.**

**Love you guys loads,**

**Love Zara - a thousand pieces**


End file.
